


Thrice They Lost The Boys, Once The Boys Lost Them

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Children, Crying, Fights, Gay, It's One Of Those Fics, M/M, i dont know how to tag this, this shit gon be SOFT, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: I've really wanted to do two kinds of fics, the "_ times _, once _" and a kidfic.This is both of that. They're all very short, so I apologize for that. Canon age difference.1-Rami2-Gwilym





	1. Chapter 1

 Rami sighed, sitting down on the kitchen floor while his dad and Pap fought.

 “No. No! Roger, We are NOT going out to eat tonight, we just can’t afford it!” Rami looked towards the couch, at his baby brothers Gwilym and Joey. He was supposed to be watching them… But they’re both a year old! Rami could most definitely take care of himself by then! With that conclusion, he got up and carefully waddled away. Up four stairs, and into his bedroom.

 Rami didn’t rather like the new decoration, with his two baby brothers there was barely any room for his stuff anymore! Rami frowned at the thought, knowing he shouldn’t dislike his brothers for the lack of space.

 “Fucking dumb landlord,” he repeated what his daddy had said quietly. He knew those words could get him in trouble, but it was true. The landlord left them with barely any money each month, and Rami was sure his Daddy and Papa were going crazy. He pulled his ear, thinking about where to hide. Rami knew that if you covered your ears, noises weren’t so loud. So, he grabbed his big soft blankie that his Auntie Clare had knit him. It was blue, with white edges, and Rami slept with it every night. In his own bed, of course, like a big boy should. Rami got on his hands and knees, blanket in tow, and crawled underneath his bed. It was just big enough for him to fit, so he stayed there, with his blankie covering his whole body, especially his ears. Slowly, but surely, Rami fell asleep.

* * *

 “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Where is he? Oh shit!” Roger yelled, Joey in one arm, and Gwilym in the other. Brian sighed, checking the bathroom, their bedroom, behind the couch and the curtains- but their oldest was nowhere to be found. Brian clenched his jaw.

 “Will you stop cursing? I’m sure he’s just hiding- please calm down.” Roger laughed sarcastically. 

 “Calm down? Calm down!? You’re joking. You know, if you hadn’t been fighting with me other the pizza-”

 “We can’t fucking afford it! I told you!” 

 “And you yell at me for swearing!” Brian rolled his eyes, mumbling ‘Whatever’ before stepping out into the backyard.

 Roger huffed, and brought the two one year old boys into their room. He set each down carefully on their older brother’s bed, and…

 Roger stared down at the bed. In a split second decision, he fell to his knees, and tilted his head.

 There, underneath the bed, sat a lump. A blue lump of blanket that smelled suspiciously like Green Apple 3 in 1. Roger, carefully, outstretched his arm and pulled the lump towards him. A small yip and flailing confirmed that it was, in fact, his son. He sighed a long breath of relief and pulled Rami close to him as he pulled the blanket down.

 “Daddy?” Rami asked, to which Roger didn’t answer. He kissed his head,

 “Bri! I found him!” He yelled. Only moments later Brian was running through the door, and once he saw his son he couldn’t help but to wrap his arms around him tighter than ever.

 “You’re safe! Oh- thank god- you’re safe. Ohh baby- don’t ever do that to us again!” Brian babbled, and Rami furrowed his brows,

 “I only took a nap…” Roger and Brian laughed, still holding their boy. Gwil and Joe had very carefully hopped down from the bed, and decided to mimic their dads, wrapping their short arms as far as they could around them. Brian sighed, and after a moment pulled away. 

 “I…” Brian started, then cleared his throat, “How about pizza for dinner tonight, boys?” The three boys each yelled excitedly, and Roger stood up. The blonde whispered into his boyfriend's ear,

 “Thought we didn’t have any money?” Brian laughed bitterly,

 “We don’t… but I have a couple pounds stashed around here somewhere. Just… Have to find it.” Roger nodded,

 “Hear that boys? Let’s go get our coats on!”


	2. Gwilym

 Gwilym groaned, putting his pencil between his teeth.

 "Stop that." Brian said, not looking up from his paper. "If you need help, ask, Love." Gwilym sighed and stared down at the math problem.

 "eighteen minus nine." 

 "Did you carry the one?"

 "It's still the exact same problem!" It was already 2 am, and doing his overdue second grade homework wasn't exactly what he had planned for a Saturday night. Gwil dug his palms into his eyes, trying not to burst into tears.

 "I'm sorry Gwil. Try and skip it for now, okay? Papa's going to the bathroom." He nodded solemnly and looked at the next problem. seven times four… Gwilym couldn't even count that high!  _ That's it! _ He set his paper down softly, and looked around. His dad told him stories about when they were younger and in a band. He remembered a specific story though, one about a cupboard… His papa always remembered in disdain, but only because Dad had gotten his way. With that in mind, he snuck over to the sink. 

 Gwilym opened the cupboard, and sighed at the cleaning supplies. He heard the toilet flush and quickly decided to push them all aside and crawl in, carefully closing the door behind him.

 As he heard footsteps nearing the kitchen, he brought his knees to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.

 “Gwilym?” He did not reply.The footsteps left quickly, pounding against the floor.

 “Gwil!?” His papa’s voice sounded panicked, and now he was starting to feel guilty. Just as he was about to speak, his voice caught in his throat.

 "Bri? Bri what's-" Gwilym heard the scratchy tone of his dad's voice pick up. 

 "Gwil- He's.. I went to the bathroom and.. I can't" Brian sounded out of breath, a hitch in his words. There was a shuffle before his dad's voice picked up again, muffled.

 "We'll find him. He can't have gone far. Where have you looked?" The dark cupboard was getting claustrophobic now, he could barely breathe. Knowing that his Papa was so scared made it that much worse, how could he come out now? Would he have to live there forever? It was dark, hot, and he felt itchy all over and… and he didn't want to live there! He was tired and thirsty, all he really wanted was a hug from his papa. Gwil started to cry. Quiet at first, a few tears rolling down his face, until soon he was sniffling, hiccuping, and trying to cover his mouth to stop from making so much noise.

 "Did you hear that?" He heard a whisper. He was scared, fingers shaking, face red and his nose giving him away by being completely stuffed. 

 In a moment's time, the cupboard door opened and suddenly the cold air hit him all at once. What couldn't have been more than 10 minutes felt like days, and Gwilym fully appreciated the fresh air and big hug his dad and Papa gave him. He could barely hear their "Oh my god"s and "You're safe baby… You're safe.." over his own sobbing. Slowly, his dad rubbed his back in big circles, and he calmed down to occasional hiccuping. Now that he'd calmed down, however, Gwil was in for quite the scolding.

 " **Why** on earth would you do that? You scared me half to death over a  **_math problem?_ ** Jesus Gwilym if you needed more help you should've asked!" The tears stung in his eyes but he wiped them away. He said nothing and just clung to his dad for support, praying that the tongue lashing would end and that he could just go to bed. It seemed his prayers had been answered, as his dad spoke up.

 "Brian. You're tired, you need to go lay down." Roger picked his son up and held him close in his arms. "Look at him. Let him get some sleep, and I'll help him first thing tomorrow morning. Alright?" Brian looked defeated, watching as Gwil snuggled close into Roger. He reminded himself to breathe before nodding.

 "Alright… But he's not off the hook. That was unacceptable…"

 "And we will talk about a proper punishment in the morning. Go. Goodnight." Brian sighed and leaned in, kissing his husband on the lips and the crown of his son's head.

 "Alright, alright. Goodnight my love

 Goodnight my terror."

 "Sleep tight papa." Gwilym sniffled and hid in Roger’s nightshirt. Roger rubbed his back while walking to Gwil’s room, humming ever so softly to not wake the other boys up. 

 “You can’t do that again, okay?” Roger carefully laid Gwilym into bed.

 “I know Dad… I’m sorry I just… I was so tired and the problems were so hard and I just couldn’t and I thought-”

 “I know. I know. I went to school too, at one point.” Roger laughed bitterly. “But, I got through it. You will too. You still have a lot to learn baby.” Gwilym didn’t respond and Roger kissed his forehead. “So, goodnight, mini me. Even if you look more like your papa..” Roge r winked, and thus Gwilym finally relaxed, closed his eyes, and fell into a deep, deep sleep.


End file.
